Gundam fun & serious !
by Lysanea
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et petites fics à durée indéterminée basés sur l'animé. Pour l'instant principalement humoristique et tous publics, avec plusieurs couples pas juste 1x2. J'ai mis "complete" mais je continue de poster...
1. Magnum

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC  
**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea  
**_Genre_** : drabble

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
**_Rating : K_**

**_Note :_** Bonjour à tous. Je sais que j'ai des fics en attente mais entre deux écrits sérieux et parce que j'ai revu les épisodes récemment, de petites choses ont germé dans mon esprit. Je les partage avec vous en espérant vous faire rire ou au moins sourire. Pour l'instant c'est surtout moqueur (tendrement moqueur) mais je ne sais pas comment ça évoluera. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Magnum  
-****  
-**

**_AC 196_**

- Arrête-toi au prochain carrefour, 'ro, il me faut un magnum.

- C'est pas un peu gros et lourd pour toi ? demande Heero, que Duo a habitué à le voir manipuler de plus petits calibres.

- J'ai supporté pire.

- Je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités, le rassure-t-il en se garant.

Il le suit jusqu'à une buvette, certainement tenu par le contact qui doit lui fournir l'arme en question.

- Un Magnum pistache et un coca, s'il vous plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu bois, Heero ? 'ro… ?

Le « 'ro »en question fait aller son regard du « Magnum pistache » à Duo une seule fois, avant de faire demi-tour sans un mot et de rejoindre la voiture.

- Bah quoi… ?

* * *

_Note (inutile) de l'auteure : c'est trop bon les Magnum pistache !_


	2. OMG OGM

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC  
**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea  
**_Genre_** : drabble

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
**_Rating : K

* * *

_**

**OMG - OGM  
**(**O**h **M**y **G**od – **O**rganisme **G**énétiquement **M**odifié)

_**-**_

_**AC 205**_  
_**Q. G. des Preventers**_

-

- Colonel Maxwell Yuy, est-il vrai que vous avez déclaré ne pas être contre les O.G.M. ou Organismes Génétiquement Modifiés ?

- Je ne suis pas favorable à ce procédé, mais je ne suis pas contre ce qui existe déjà. Comment le pourrais-je, alors que mon mari en est un ?

Dans la salle de détente des Preventers où quelques agents suivent l'interview de Duo sur l'écran plat, Heero retient un profond soupir et ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir les tentatives désespérées de ses trois amis et de ses hommes qui essaient de ne pas rire face à la réponse si naturelle, sérieuse et spontanée de son imprévisible Duo.


	3. Drakkar Noir

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : **_K

_**Note : **Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à mes petits drabbles. J'ai rajouté les dates pour que vous puissiez situer si ça se passe pendant les guerres (195 et 196), après (197 et suite), alors que Heero et Duo ne sont pas encore ensemble (avant 201), alors qu'ils sont mariés (à partir de 203). Vous pourrez le deviner en lisant, de toute façon, mais comme je les poste en désordre selon l'inspiration, ça aide à résituer. _

_**

* * *

**_

**Drakkar Noir**

.

_**AC 195**_

.

- Wufei, t'es un traître, j'en ai enfin la preuve ! hurle Duo en déboulant dans le salon de leur planque.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'indigne Wufei en se levant d'un bond, le sabre déjà dégainé. Je vais te…

- Traître à ton clan ! l'interrompt-il en brandissant triomphalement un flacon...

... de Drakkar Noir.

.

.

* * *

**Note** : _Je ne prends personne pour un imbécile, ni Duo, ni vous, mais je précise quand même que Drakkar noir est un parfum de Guy Laroche et que drakkar veut dire dragon en scandinave (d'où le nom de leurs bateaux car ils y ressemblent). Ca vole pas haut, je sais, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête pour une fois !_


	4. Conte de fees

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

_**Note : **merci pour vos reviews !_

_

* * *

***  
**_

**Conte de fées.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AC 197 – Premier anniversaire de la Paix.**_

_**.**_

- Avec lequel des héros des colonies veux-tu faire ta photo souvenir, ma chérie ?

- Avec celui qui ressemble à Pocahontas, m'man ! répond la petite fille en pointant impoliment Duo du doigt.

- Désolé, les mecs ! cancane Duo en bombant le torse. Je sais pas qui est ce Pocahontas, mais apparemment, c'est à moi que revient l'honneur de lui succéder !

Quatre regarde son ami rejoindre la petite fille et prendre la pose avec elle, totalement inconscient de l'insulte qui vient de lui être faite.

- Les ignorants sont vraiment les plus heureux.

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Quatre ? demande Trowa, si près de lui qu'il l'a entendu murmurer.

- Je me faisais seulement la réflexion que de ne pas avoir eu d'enfance normale n'était pas toujours un handicap.

- Un rapport avec ce Pocahontas ?

- _Cette _Pocahontas, Heero.

- …

- …

*hé hé hééééé*

En voyant le sourire calculateur de Wufei, Quatre se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.  
Et en voyant Duo revenir avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, fier comme Artaban, il décide qu'il est temps pour lui de prendre une pause…

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	5. Le Hun et le multiple

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

**Note de l'auteur** : merci pour vos reviews (merci à Caro06 et à Ombre Pluie pour vos petits mots !) et bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Le (H)un et le Multiple**

**.  
**

_**Quartier Général des Preventers  
Salle de réunion n°1  
AC 197**_

**.**

- Les **Huns** formaient un peuple nomade ayant vécu au IVe siècle après Jésus-Christ et avant la Colonisation. Ils ont conquis l'Asie centrale jusqu'aux frontières de l'Europe, et leurs origines ont été longtemps sujet à controverses. Ils auraient pu venir de l'Extrême-Orient avant de s'imposer progressivement et de se mêler aux différents peuples qu'ils rencontrèrent… Agent Maxwell, pourquoi ne nous feriez-vous pas part de vos réflexions ?

Duo adresse un franc sourire à l'Instructeur désigné par Le Colonel Une pour remettre à niveau la culture générale des héros de la guerre, deux jours par semaine.  
Cela les concerne tous les cinq, parce que Quatre et Wufei ont du aussi interrompre leurs études pour se préparer à la guerre.

Ils ont de solides connaissances dans tous les domaines, les ingénieurs y ont veillé, ils n'ont pas besoin de leçons d'informatique, de maths, de langues, de physique ou de chimie, ni de géographie.

Mais leur niveau laisse à désirer en Histoire et civilisation des périodes d'avant la Colonisation.

- Je disais juste à Heero – pardon, à l'Agent Yuy – que ce n'était pas étonnant d'avoir la place qu'il a eu, avec de tels ancêtres.

- Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre…

- Vous avez dit que les Huns étaient peut-être originaires d'Extrême-Orient et de l'Asie centrale. Comme l'Agent Yuy, qui est japonais et russe. C'est donc logique que ce soit un des descendants des **Huns** qui ait été l'Agent **01**… non ?

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Je disais donc… reprend l'Instructeur en se tournant vers la carte projetée sur l'écran blanc.

- Bah quoi… ?

.

* * *

_Je sais, ça casse toujours aussi peu de briques, mais ça me détend !_


	6. Rêve

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

_**Note : **_coucou ! merci pour vos reviews, je vous réponds bientôt perso ! les prochains chapitres de "chasse gardée" pour ceux qui suivent et d'"une semaine de toi 2" ne devraient plus trop tarder. bonne lecture !

._**

* * *

.  
**_

**Rêve**

.

_**Planque quelconque au nord de la Grèce.  
AC 196**_

.  
Duo ouvre brusquement les yeux et se redresse dans son lit, avant de se tourner vers celui d'Heero.  
Il est allongé et semble dormir, pourtant, Duo aurait juré que…

- 'ro ? murmure-t-il.

- …

- Heero...

- …

- Hee-chan ! Fais pas semblant de dormir !

- Hn… ?

- Tu te serais pas levé pour venir m'embrasser, par hasard ?

- Si, bien sûr.

- C'est vrai ? hurle presque Duo avec un immense sourire.

- Hn. Comme toutes les nuits.

- Non, t'es sérieux, là ?

- Dans tes rêves.

Duo soupire et se rallonge en rabattant rageusement les draps jusqu'au dessus de sa tête.

Heero, lui, sourit dans la nuit et passe lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

.

.

* * *

_merci d'avoir lu et bonne continuation à vous !_


	7. Atelier cuisine

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

_**Note : **_merci à tous pour vos reviews et surtout Caro06, Céline et Ombre Pluie ! bonne lecture !

_-

* * *

.  
_

**Atelier cuisine**

_**Caravane de Catherine Bloom  
AC 197**_

.

.

- C'est parfait, les garçons, on est dans les temps, assure Cathy avec un grand sourire. Trowa, tu peux verser la pâte dans le moule, maintenant, en laissant un bon centimètre de marge avant le bord.

- Hm.

- Quatre, s'il te plaît, allume le four, thermostat 6.

- D'accord.

- Duo, dès que Trowa a fini de verser la pâte, tu peux mettre les fruits confits dedans, délicatement.

- Oui, chef !

- Heero, tu peux passer la crème anglaise au chinois.

- Wufei prépare déjà le glaçage.

- …

- …

- …

- C'est vrai ç_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA__ !_

- Hn ?

- Maxwell, la ferme ! grogne Wufei en tendant le fameux chinois à Heero.

Celui-ci prend l'objet et lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- Une passoire ?

- Non, Hee-chan, UN CHINOIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

- MAXWEEEEEEEEELL !

- On appelle ça un chinois à cause de sa forme conique, qui rappelle un chapeau chinois, explique Quatre à Heero.

- Ok.

Ayant intégré cette nouvelle donnée, Heero retourne s'occuper de_ passer sa crème anglaise au chinois_.

Quatre rejoint Trowa pour terminer la préparation du glaçage, abandonné par l'autre chinois coursant l'américain pour le passer, lui, au fil de son sabre…

.

.

* * *

_merci d'avoir lu _^^


	8. Chasse Gardée

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : ficlet

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf l'arrogant ^^ (j'aurais aimé qu'il m'appartienne pour de vrai)

_**Rating : **_K

**Note** : merci pour vos messages sur le précédent drabble !

Ce ficlet est un cadeau clin d'œil pour _Calamithy_, directement inspiré de sa série _Office Affairs_ ! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

* * *

**.**

**Chasse gardée**

**.  
**

_**Quartier Résidentiel  
AC 201**_

.

Duo ouvre la porte de l'appartement qu'il partage avec Heero, surpris qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée.  
Il sait que son colocataire rentre de mission aujourd'hui, mais il n'a pas eu de nouvelles au Q.G.

- J'aurais peut-être dû appeler, ça aurait évité de te déranger pour rien, Quat' !

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais besoin d'air, assure Quatre en le suivant à l'intérieur.

- Ok, c'est cool. 'ro ? Ah, t'es là ! sourit Duo en rejoignant Heero dans le salon. Salut.

- Salut.

- Je t'ai pas vu passer à la Base !

- Je suis d'abord venu me changer, explique-t-il en se levant du canapé. Salut, Quatre.

- Salut, Heero. Bon retour.

- Merci.

- Ca a été ? demande Duo en gagnant sa propre chambre. Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

- Hn hn.

- Bien ! C'est cool que tu sois là, en tout cas. Y a un gars qui va passer pour visiter l'appart dans… moins de cinq minutes, normalement. Je suis parti en catastrophe ce matin, c'est un peu le souk dans ma chambre ! Comme tu peux le constater, ajoute-t-il en découvrant que Heero l'a suivi et l'observe, appuyé contre la porte. Et j'ai pas pu me libérer avant… J'ai demandé à Quatre d'assurer le début de la visite, mais puisque t'es là et que c'est aussi ton appart'… Tu veux bien t'en occuper quand il arrivera, lui montrer le reste, le temps que je range un peu de mon côté… Après je te libère, promis !

- Pourquoi, c'est une visite avec l'option « test de la chambre n°2 et du lit » ?

- Oh ! c'est bon, 'ro, c'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'était hyper électrique entre nous, ça a duré moins de dix minutes…

- Quel homme…

- Hey ! proteste-t-il en lui balançant un de ses t-shirts qui traînait, que Heero évite sans prendre la peine de le ramasser ensuite. En plus, t'étais pas censé rentrer si tôt, ce jour-là !

- Crois-moi, si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, je ne serai pas rentré _du tout_.

La sonnerie de l'entrée dispense Duo de répondre.  
Il pousse Heero hors de sa chambre et en referme la porte, isolant son bordel du reste de l'appart'.

Sans se presser, Heero va ouvrir… et lève un sourcil face à l'homme qui se trouve derrière.

Cheveux bruns sculptés artistiquement, tout autant que le reste de son corps, aux muscles subtilement mis en valeur par ses choix vestimentaires : t-shirt près du corps sans être moulant, gris-bleu comme ses yeux, pantalon militaire dans les mêmes tons, boots l'ancrant fermement au sol.

Il toise Heero d'un regard hautain puant l'assurance et l'arrogance du mec qui sait qu'il est beau et qui peut se permettre de choisir sa proie, et avec un sourire confiant qui raconte la même chose.

Et qui en fait définitivement un ennemi aux yeux plissés d'Heero.

- Salut ! Je suis Sean. J'ai rendez-vous avec un certain Duo pour l'appart'…

- Il est pris.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Heero lui claque la porte au nez d'un ample mouvement de poignet.  
Se retournant vers le salon, il surprend le regard de Quatre, assis dans un des fauteuils faisant face à l'entrée, offrant une vue imprenable sur tout ce qui s'y passe.

- Tu parlais de l'appartement, bien évidemment… remarque celui-ci avec un petit sourire entendu.

Ne lui accordant d'autre réponse qu'un coup d'œil assassin, Heero attrape ses clefs et sort en claquant la porte, pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, espérant que ça vous a plu et surtout à une certaine ptite dame ^_^ !_


	9. Virus

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : ficlet

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Rating : **_K

**Note** : suite du précédent ficlet !

_Merci à Céline, Caro06 et vous tous pour vos messages ! Bonne lecture !_

**.

* * *

**

.**  
Virus**

.**  
**

**Quartier Résidentiel  
AC 201**

.

Duo sort de sa chambre et balaie le salon du regard.

- Ils sont où ? demande-t-il à Quatre, toujours assis dans son fauteuil. J'ai entendu la porte claquer, et deux fois, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Je pense sincèrement qu'Heero souffre d'un virus.

- Un virus ? Genre comme dans les ordis ?

- Mais non, bêta ! Un virus tout humain !

- Me dis pas qu'il a la crève ! T'imagine le gag ? continue-t-il en gagnant la cuisine pour leur servir à boire. Heero – Iceman – Yuy qui a pris froid ! Il en avait pas l'air, en tout cas !

- Ce n'est pas un coup de froid, mais plutôt un coup de chaud.

Duo se fige.

- Hey, il est quand même pas parti se taper le gars qui devait visiter, tu me fais marcher, Quat' ?

Quatre accepte le verre que Duo lui tend et lui sourit, alors qu'il s'installe face à lui.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusque là…

- Alors de quoi tu parles, bon sang ! Tu crois vraiment qu'Heero a chopé un truc ? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait qu'il n'y a plus personne d'autre que toi, ici ?

- Heero a un virus tout humain, comme je te le disais, qui explique tout.

- Lequel ?

- La jalousie.

Duo regarde longuement Quatre, puis hausse les épaules en constatant qu'il n'a pas l'intention de lui donner plus d'explications.

Et n'étant pas sûr lui-même de vouloir en savoir plus, il décide de changer de sujet, simplement.

.

.

* * *

_merci d'avoir lu ! à dans pas longtemps pour un autre !_


	10. Huile

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : ficlet

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des persos ne m'appartient mais ce que j'en fais, entièrement !

_**Rating : **_K+

**Note** : on retourne quelques années en arrière pour ce ficlet, où on voit que le sadisme d'Heero se manifestait déjà à l'époque de la guerre (même si ça se passe un peu après la fin d'Endless Waltz, pour le coup)…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Huile**

.

_**AC 197  
Base annexe et secrète des Preventers, à l'est de la Mongolie**_

_**.  
**_

- Il est parti chercher quoi, Fei, de si bon matin ? demande Duo en baillant furieusement.

- L'espèce d'huile dont il se sert pour lisser ses cheveux. Il ne retrouve plus son flacon.

- Oups…

Quatre lève les yeux au plafond.

- Tu ne lui as pas joué encore un mauvais tour, quand même !

- Pas volontairement… répond-il en s'asseyant à table, attrapant une brioche au passage. Tu sais que j'avais un rencard, hier…

- Si on était pas au courant, intervient Heero, ta tête d'idiot à ton retour, y a une heure, aura suffit à nous tenir au courant.

- Oh ça va, Heero ! Ca te ferait du bien de temps en temps, aussi, tu sais !

- J'ai pas besoin de ça.

- C'est sûr, t'as jamais besoin de rien ni de personne…

- J'ai besoin que tu sois opérationnel et tu as intérêt à l'être.

- Où tu veux et quand tu veux, _babe_ !

- Duo, les coupe Quatre pour les détourner du sujet et calmer la tension qu'il sent monter, tout ça ne me dit pas le rapport entre ton aventure d'un soir et l'huile… Non… Non, Duo, ne me dis pas que tu t'en es servi pour _ça_ !

Duo sourit, tout penaud, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- J'allais pas y aller sans lubrifiant et j'ai rien trouvé d'autre ! Et me parle pas de lubrifiant naturel, y a pas toujours le temps d'y avoir recours, dans ces plans-là…

- Il va te tuer.

Même si Heero n'a rien bougé d'autre que ses lèvres, Quatre jurerait avoir entendu de la satisfaction dans son ton, et il la sent aussi, à travers son don.

- Pas si vous n'lui dites rien, _okay _? Je lui en rachèterai discrètement dans la journée…

Wufei entre à ce moment-là dans la cuisine, un petit sachet à la main.

- Maxwell, Yuy, les salue-t-il, car il n'a vu que Quatre, jusque-là.

- « Maxwell Yuy », ça sonne bien.

- Dans tes rêves, Duo.

- Tu me l'as déjà faite, celle-là, Hee-chan, réplique-t-il en avalant sa troisième brioche.

- Wufei, t'as retrouvé ton huile ? demande Heero en se désintéressant de Duo, avec une fausse innocence.

- Non. J'en ai racheté.

Et en ignorant royalement le regard de Duo, entre l'indignation et la menace de mort, Heero poursuit.

- C'est étrange pour quelqu'un d'aussi soigneux de l'avoir égaré.

- Tu penses à une intrusion ?

- Pour un flacon d'huile ? ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir Duo.

Quatre ferme les yeux très fort et soupire devant la nouvelle démonstration de l'impulsivité de Duo, qui vient de faire un pas de plus vers le puits de souffrances que lui réservera Wufei, s'il découvre la vérité sur la disparition de son précieux flacon.

- Duo a raison, répond Heero d'un ton neutre, mais Quatre le sent jubiler à l'intérieur et c'est effrayant. Surtout qu'il sait, lui, où est _passé_ ton huile.

- Heero… proteste Quatre, alors que Duo se lève en renversant sa chaise.

- Sale traître ! siffle-t-il entre ses dents serrées en pointant Heero du doigt.

- Maxwell ? Je peux savoir…

- Je dois y aller !

Et sans plus attendre, il disparaît de la pièce, puis de la maison, à en juger par le claquement étouffé de la porte d'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en a fait ? demande calmement Wufei, se maîtrisant le plus possible, à ce que peut percevoir Quatre.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, Wufei, il comptait t'en racheter, et…

- Il n'avait plus de lubrifiant, coupe Heero en poussant la chaise renversée pour dégager le passage à Wufei, l'air de rien.

- Plus de…

L'indignation et la colère montent si fort à la tête de Wufei que son élastique cède et que certains de ses cheveux se dressent, si chargés que c'est une réelle chance qu'ils n'aient pas été huilés, car ils auraient assurément pris feu…

- MAXWEEEEEELLLLLLL ! hurle-t-il avant de quitter la maison à son tour, sachant pourtant par expérience que Duo doit déjà être bien loin.

Heero se lève avec un étrange sourire et emportant son café, il quitte la cuisine sous le regard inquisiteur de Quatre, qu'il ignore lui aussi superbement.

.

.

* * *

_merci d'avoir lu ! j'espère que ça vous a au moins fait sourire ! à bientôt !_


	11. Envie

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

_**Note : **_Bonjour et **merci **à** Céline, Kawinou **et à** vous tous **pour vos reviews, je suis contente de réussir à vous faire rire un peu !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Envie**

**.  
**

_**AC 201  
Q.G des Preventers  
Bureau 1 et 2 : Commandant Yuy et Commandant Maxwell **_

_.  
._

- Vas-y, Duo, pose ta question.

- Hein ?

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander alors fais-le, que tu puisses terminer ce rapport sur lequel tu n'es plus concentré depuis 45 minutes et passer au dossier suivant.

Qu'Heero ait deviné si facilement ne surprend pas Duo.  
Ça l'agace juste un peu ce matin parce qu'il a passé la nuit à se prendre la tête et il déteste ça.

Après lui avoir rapporté son café, Heero s'est mis au travail comme tous les jours sans lui prêter plus d'attention, mais sans que jamais Duo ne se sente transparent.

C'est comme ça qu'ils bossent depuis bientôt trois ans, dans un silence complice entrecoupé d'échanges concernant une affaire ou de réflexions de Duo, diverses et variées, et d'allers et venues entre les bureaux.

- Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu m'avais tenu la main durant tout le film au ciné, hier soir.

- C'était pour t'empêcher de la plonger dans mes pop-corn, répond Heero sans le regarder ni interrompre sa saisie sur son ordinateur.

- T'en avais pas pris…

- Hn.

- 'ro, sois sérieux, _please_ !

- J'en avais envie.

Pour tenter de cacher le sourire qu'il sent de manière irrépressible étirer ses lèvres, Duo mâchouille le bout de sa natte durant un silence qui ne dépasse pas les cinq secondes.

Il sait qu'Heero le sent, mais tant pis…

- Et… y autre chose dont t'as envie ? demande-t-il en mode séducteur.

- Hn.

- Dis-moi... murmure Duo en commençant à se lever de sa chaise, prêt à le satisfaire.

- Voir la pile de dossiers sur nos bureaux respectifs disparaître.

Duo grimace et retombe lourdement sur sa chaise, toute sensualité envolée.

Il pensait qu'ils progressaient, mais Heero reste tout à fait hermétique à la notion de flirt au boulot…

- Plus vite on aura fini, ajoute Heero, imperturbable, plus vite on pourra s'intéresser à mes autres envies.

Pas si hermétique que ça, finalement.

Duo sourit et se remet au boulot, totalement reboosté.

.

.

* * *

_Espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment... merci d'avoir lu !  
A dès que l'inspiration vient ! Bonne continuation_

_Lysanea_


	12. Boum

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

_**Note : **_Bonjour ! Un petit drabble pour dire que je suis toujours dans le coin… Je triche un peu parce que j'en ai de déjà écrits sur papier. A ceux d'entre vous qui m'avaient fait parvenir des demandes, des thèmes, je ne promets rien car Madame Mamuse est capricieuse, mais j'y réfléchi sérieusement. Certains sont ébauchés, d'autres bien avancés, mais je n'ai pas encore assez de temps à consacrer à l'écriture pour être assez satisfaite et les poster. Merci de votre patience ! Et de votre intérêt et de votre fidélité aussi, bien sûr.

Merci aussi à ma chère Yuy, à Blye, Calamithy, Iroko, Celine, Sortilege, Ombre Pluie pour vos reviews et messages sur les posts précédents !

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

* * *

.

**Boum**

.

_AC 195_

_Supérette quelconque d'un petit bourg du nord de la France._

_._

_.  
_

- Heero, je crois qu'on a été repéré.

- Qui ?

- La caissière.

- T'es sûr, Tro ? demande Duo en jetant un œil entre deux rayons de la supérette. Elle m'a l'air plutôt inoffensive !

- J'ai vu qu'elle vous avait parlé à Wufei et toi pendant qu'elle allait ranger un article dans le rayon où vous étiez, intervient Quatre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

- Elle a jeté un œil dans le caddie et a souri en demandant si on préparait une « boum ».

- Et donc… ?

- C'est forcément un langage codé pour dire « explosion », Maxwell ! répond Wufei, soupirant de désespoir.

Duo éclate de rire.

- Ok, je vais chercher plus de munitions pour notre « boum », y a pas assez de chips !

- Maxwell !

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Wufei, toi non plus, Trowa, soupire Quatre. Nous ne sommes définitivement pas repérés… Je vous expliquerai dans la voiture.

L'attitude de leurs coéquipiers les rassurant un peu, Trowa et Wufei reprennent les courses, gardant tout de même un œil discret sur la caissière…

… sous le regard, lui, clairement et ouvertement moqueur de Duo.

Et il ira même jusqu'à accompagner les explications promises par Quatre d'un geste puéril mais qui l'amusera beaucoup : faire éclater un paquet de chips dans un « boum » sonore, qui retentira aux oreilles déjà bien rouges d'un certain dragon peu fier de sa méprise…

.

.

* * *

_merci d'avoir lu ! au programme des suivants, les suites demandées d"envie" et de "chasse gardée", cette dernière demande rejoignant celle du pétage de plomb d'Heero (et aussi et surtout de Duo) chez qui la jalousie est une vraie plaie... A bientôt, dès que possible en fait ! _


	13. Ice bag

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : mini os

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

_**Note : **__Un__ tout petit os qui n'a rien à voir avec ceux annoncés à la fin du précédent, mais qui était lui aussi déjà écrit, donc… Il fait partie des textes mignons avec lesquels j'essaie de vous faire sourire et pas forcément rire._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci à Céline et Caro06, j'espère que vous allez bien toutes les deux !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_.

* * *

  
_

**Ice bag kiss… cool !**

.

_AC 197_

_Quelque part dans les Rocheuses, Canada…_

.

.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah fuck the hell !

- T'as si mal que ça ? s'étonne Quatre en refermant l'armoire à pharmacie.

- Non, mais l'eau est brûlante ! se plaint Duo en sortant son pied de la baignoire. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi quand on veut prendre une douche chaude, elle est glacée et quand on a besoin qu'elle soit froide… Aaaah shit !

- Tiens, pose ta cheville sur le tabouret, je vais te chercher des glaçons pour la faire dégonfler un peu. Je te passerai de la crème ensuite. Ca ne m'a pas l'air cassé, mais nous surveillerons quand même.

- Merci, _Little angel_.

A peine Quatre sortit, c'est Heero qui entre dans la salle de bain.

- C'est ta faute ! l'accuse immédiatement Duo.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit de sauter par la fenêtre, ni de courir avec une cheville blessée.

- Tu t'es remis une jambe cassée en place tout seul, il y a deux ans, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien forcer un peu sur ma cheville, même tordue dans le mauvais sens !

- Baka… soupire Heero en se rapprochant de lui.

Il s'avance jusqu'au tabouret et pose un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur du pied surélevé de Duo.

Sous le regard suspicieux de ce dernier, il écarte la serviette avec laquelle Duo continuait d'essuyer l'eau – trop chaude – pour évaluer les dégâts.

- L'hématome qui se forme est entre violet et bleu, comme tes yeux, observe-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Génial, voilà que mes blessures te rendent poète ! Euh… 'ro, qu'est-ce que tu fous… ?

Heero a tout simplement posé ses lèvres sur la cheville enflée de Duo, avec une douceur désarmante.

La pression n'a duré que quelques pauvres secondes, mais Duo en ressent encore les effets, alors qu'Heero a déjà écarté son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu dis toujours que je suis un véritable bloc de glace. En attendant Quatre, laisse-moi t'en faire profiter un peu.

- T'as pas à te sentir coupable, répond Duo avec un petit rire qu'il espère suffisant pour cacher son trouble.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. Tu es seul responsable de ta bêtise.

- Sympa, Hee-chan, j'me sens vraiment mieux, là !

- Soulager ton ego n'est pas ma priorité. Ta cheville est moins douloureuse ?

- Non désolé, ça n'a pas marché !

- Tu en veux toujours plus, Duo, lui fait-il remarquer avec un très léger soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

- Non, c'est pas ça ! Enfin si, d'habitude, mais là… c'est juste que tes lèvres, elles étaient chaudes…

- Dommage, répond Heero en se redressant.

- Mais ça m'a soulagé le cœur, à défaut de mon égo ou de ma cheville, alors… _thanks, buddy_ ! le remercie-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de poing amical contre l'épaule.

Il pense que comme un crétin, il a tout gâché de ce moment privilégié avec Heero, et qu'il va partir, à présent.

Mais non, au contraire, Heero lui soulève délicatement le pied du tabouret et y prend place, avant de reposer la cheville blessée sur ses cuisses, l'entourant doucement, presque avec tendresse, de ses deux mains.

Duo frissonne violemment sous cette attention.

- Elles sont froides… soupire-t-il en fermant un instant les yeux.

- Je sais.

- Tu pensais aussi savoir que tes lèvres étaient froides, 'ro ! lui rappelle-t-il, son regard de nouveau ancré au sien.

- C'est toi qui le supposait, ça fait partie de la légende du _Perfect Soldier_ et du _Iceman_ que tu as contribué à bâtir.

- Quelle différence ?

- _Tu_ dis que je suis un glaçon. Mes mains froides n'ont rien à voir avec ça, mais avec un fait qui se vérifie suffisamment pour qu'on le juge authentique.

- Ah oui, lequel ?

- « Mais froides, cœur chaud ».

De nouveau, Duo rit pour cacher son trouble.

Malheureusement, il ne peut faire disparaître le rougissement de ses adorables pommettes.

- C'est pas un fait scientifique, Hee-chan, c'est un adage.

- C'est ce que je t'ai dit, Duo. Aurais-tu pris un coup sur la tempe aussi ?

- Hey, méchant ! proteste-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Arrête de bouder. Un adage, reprend-il après que Duo lui ait tiré la langue, est un fait qui se trouve crédibilisé par l'observation qui en a été faite par de très nombreuses personnes.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! capitule Duo. « Mains froides, cœur chaud », donc…

- Hn.

- Hee-chan, tu sais… reprend-il après un court silence.

- Hn ?

- Tes mains sont vraiment _très _froides.

- …

- Et si on en croit cet adage, ça veut donc dire que tu as le cœur vraiment très chaud, en ce moment, non ?

- …

- Surtout si on considère que la température est proportionnelle, plus ton cœur est chaud, plus tes mains sont froides. C'est bien ça ?

- …

Heero ne répond toujours pas, et se contente de regarder Duo avec cette expression indéchiffrable qu'il ne connaît et reconnaît que trop bien.

- Ca y est, tu t'es mis en veille ! soupire-t-il, se résignant une fois de plus face au silence obstiné d'Heero. Ok, c'est pas grave, tant que tu gardes ma cheville entre tes mains glacées, ça me va ! assure-t-il en s'appuyant contre le lavabo.

Les yeux fermés, Duo savoure le froid autour de sa cheville, contrastant fortement avec la chaleur de la cuisse d'Heero contre laquelle son mollet est posé.

Une chaleur qu'ils sentent tous les deux, malgré le jean d'Heero qui sépare leurs peaux et empêche un contact plus direct.

Mais c'est déjà plus que suffisant pour Duo, tout à fait disposé à se blesser d'autres parties du corps pour avoir le plaisir de les confier aux mains froides de son _Ice bag_ préféré.

.

Derrière la porte de la salle de bain Quatre sourit, heureux de ce qu'il voit et perçoit, puis s'en va tranquillement remettre les glaçons devenus inutiles au congélateur…

.

.

* * *

.

Note :

**Ice bag** : poche de glace

Le « **kiss cool** » du titre vient de la pub Kisscool (R) « c'est frais, mais c'est pas grave ! »

_Précision sûrement inutile, le titre fait référence à Heero._

_Merci d'avoir lu, à dès que possible pour les suivants._

_Bonne continuation, bonnes vacances si vacances il y a, et bonne Japan Expo pour ceux qui y vont !_

_Lysanea_

.


	14. Miracle de Noël

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : minin os

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

_**Note :**_ Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos messages et reviews, ainsi que vos ajouts. Ce mini os n'était pas prévu mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration suite à la demande de certains d'entre vous, en voici le résultat, espérant que ça vous plaira !

**Rars :**

**Saramiel** : merci pour ta review ! la suite, la voici et peut-être que ton vœu aura été exaucé…

_**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_

**.**

**Miracle de Noël**

_**.  
.**_

_**Royaume de Sank  
Décembre AC 197**_

.  
.

Enfin prêts, Duo et Quatre descendent rejoindre Heero, Trowa et Wufei qui doivent sûrement les attendre en bas, vu le temps qu'ils ont mis à se préparer, afin de se rendre au Palais pour le Grand Banquet de Noël.

- Wufei n'est pas encore là, remarque Quatre. Où bien est-il déjà dehors ?

- Il n'est toujours pas descendu, répond Trowa en se rapprochant de lui.

- Et dire qu'on pensait être en retard… grimace Duo.

- Vous l'êtes.

Duo tire la langue à Heero, puis s'en va jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir la chorale d'enfants chantant Noël, dans la rue.  
Mais la voix de Trowa attire de nouveau rapidement son attention sur ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

- Ne bouge pas, Quatre, tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Trowa frôle à peine le sommet de la tête de Quatre, mais sort discrètement de sa manche un brin de gui qu'il lui montre…

… juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Duo sourit, attendri, et détourne les yeux de cette scène touchante et intime.  
Ce faisant, son regard tombe sur Heero, qui observe lui aussi leurs amis depuis l'autre côté du vestibule.

L'air de rien, Duo se glisse jusqu'à lui, arrachant une feuille dans le bouquet dépassant du vase posé opportunément sur son chemin..

- Hee-chan, je crois que tu as...

- Si tu approches ta main de ma tête, je la coupe et ta natte avec.

- Pfffff… répond Duo en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés et la pauvre feuille en miettes.

- Si Maxwell doit perdre sa natte, ce sera par ma main et uniquement par elle, affirme alors Wufei en descendant les escaliers.

- Dans ce cas tu peux être soulagé, Duo, il ne lui arrivera jamais rien.

- A moins que Wufei ne devienne coiffeur, ajoute Heero pour appuyer les dires de Trowa.

- Quand bien même, Yuy, ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'en avoir un dans ton entourage.

- Ca suffit, intervient Quatre, nous ne sommes déjà pas en avance et nous avons encore une chose à faire avant de gagner le Palais… Allons-y, avant d'être définitivement en retard.

Trowa et lui sortent les premiers.  
Duo allait leur emboîter le pas, mais Heero le retient par le bras.

- Duo…

- Quoi ? répond-il encore un peu boudeur.

- Tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux.

Duo, qui comprend pour le coup à une vitesse stupéfiante, lui adresse un énorme sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'eeeeeeeeest ? minaude-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Rien, je me suis trompé.

- Hey, t'es vraiment méchant, là, c'est pas… hmmpf ?

Les lèvres d'Heero contre les siennes l'empêchent de poursuivre ses protestations.

- Joyeux Noël, Duo-kun, murmure-t-il encore avant de sortir.

- Il vient de se passer quoi, là ? finit par demander Duo en se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

- Une parfaite illustration de ce que vous appelez « le miracle de Noël », Maxwell, répond Wufei en le dépassant pour sortir à son tour. Que ça ne t'empêche pas de fermer la porte.

Duo s'exécute mais avant, il lève les yeux à la recherche d'une branche de gui qui aurait pu justifier le baiser d'Heero.

Il n'en trouve aucune au-dessus de la porte, pour sa plus grande joie.

Mais il aperçoit celle qu'a utilisée Trowa, abandonnée sur la petite table de l'entrée.

Alors avant d'aller retrouver les autres qui l'attendent dans la voiture, il s'en empare et la glisse discrètement dans sa poche…

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !  
A bientôt pour la suite et bonne continuation à vous !_

_Lysanea_

_.  
_


	15. Piège

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

_**Note :**_ Bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews et messages que j'ai (déjà !) eu sur le mini os que j'ai posté hier ! Celui-ci peut être considéré comme **une suite immédiate**.

**Bonne lecture !**

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**Piège**_

.

_**Royaume de Sank**_  
_**Décembre AC 197**_

.

- Quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de me rappeler pourquoi nous faisons ce détour, déjà ?

- Nous devons récupérer les derniers cartons de cadeaux récoltés par la Ville, afin qu'ils soient tous distribués aux orphelinats et aux hôpitaux ce soir, Wufei.

- Je le sais parfaitement, Winner, inutile de prendre ce ton de patience forcée avec moi.

- Si tu posais les questions correctement, tu aurais les réponses attendues sur le ton voulu, remarque calmement Trowa.

Wufei lui décoche un regard noir.

- Je connais le but de ce détour, mais pas la raison : pourquoi cette récupération ne s'est pas faite plus tôt ? C'était sûrement à toi de t'en occuper, Maxwell ?

- Oui ! répond Duo, ignorant volontairement l'accusation à peine voilée. Mais c'est Aymeric qui gère le dépôt B754 et il n'était pas disponible avant. Fais pas le grincheux, Fei, on en a pour 10 minutes et encore 10 autres pour rejoindre le Palais royal. Après, tu pourras profiter de Sally toute la soirée et la nuit !

- Je t'interdis de la salir avec ce genre de pensées, jamais je ne profiterai d'elle !

- C'est juste une façon de parler… On y est ! ajoute-t-il en tournant dans une vaste zone d'entrepôts et de dépôts.

Duo se gare devant les immenses portes de fer placardées d'un B754 rouge sang, et klaxonne deux fois avant de couper le moteur.

Les cinq jeunes hommes sortent du van alors qu'une porte latérale du dépôt s'ouvre sur un tout aussi jeune homme, qui leur fait signe de le rejoindre avec un sourire.  
Duo s'avance le premier, rapidement suivi par Heero, Quatre et Trowa, Wufei fermant la marche avec toujours un air renfrogné sur le visage.

Après avoir salué le dénommé Aymeric, gardien de ce dépôt et ami de Duo, ils vont chercher les cartons qu'ils chargent dans la voiture.

- Zut, j'ai oublié de prendre le registre… Duo, tu peux venir le signer dans mon bureau ?

- Je te suis, 'Ric !

- « 'Ric » ? relève Heero en les regardant s'éloigner en direction du bureau, les sourcils froncés.

Et il ne tarde pas à leur emboîter le pas.

Alors qu'Aymeric s'est arrêté sur le pas de la porte, apparemment pour laisser passer Duo, Heero les rattrape et agrippe le bras de Duo, le tirant en arrière.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- C'est un piège, Duo, explique-t-il calmement en l'écartant encore plus de la porte.

- Un piège ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Il le sait pertinemment, répond Heero en fixant si durement Aymeric qu'il en recule d'un pas.

- Tu veux bien t'expliquer ? demande Duo en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. La guerre est finie, et Aymeric est quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, je…

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Evidemment ! Comment peux-tu poser…

- Alors on s'en va, le coupe-t-il encore en faisant demi-tour, sa main qui a glissé du bras au poignet de Duo le forçant à le suivre.

- Mais 'ro…

- Que se passe-t-il, Heero ? s'inquiète Quatre, incapable de faire le tri dans toutes les émotions qui lui parviennent.

- Un problème, Yuy ?

- Le bureau est piégé. Trowa, vas signer le registre, s'il te plaît.

Quatre s'interpose.

- Le bureau est piégé et tu envoies Trowa ?

- Il n'est piégé que pour Duo.

- Hein ? fait l'intéressé.

Mais il se laisse tout de même toujours entraîner hors du dépôt par Heero, en qui il a une confiance aveugle.  
De même que Trowa qui, tout aussi confiant, s'en va signer les papiers, suivi par Quatre, inquiet et curieux et par Wufei, curieux et… curieux.

- Je ne vois aucun piège… grommelle d'ailleurs ce dernier. Où t'as mis le piège anti-Maxwell, homme vil ? demande-t-il en agrippant Aymeric par le col. Qui t'envoie ? Traître, vas-tu parler à la fin ?

- Lâche-le, Wufei et regarde en haut, intervient Quatre.

Wufei commence par lever la tête, puis soupire et lâche le pauvre Aymeric.

- Et je parie que Maxwell n'a même pas compris…

- Heero ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le temps, remarque Trowa.

- Comme c'est pratique, ajoute Quatre. Bien, nous en avons fini ici. Joyeux Noël, Aymeric, ajoute-t-il alors qu'ils quittent le bureau.

- A vous aussi…

Le jeune gardien attend que le bruit du moteur se soit bien éloigné, puis pousse un vrai soupir de soulagement.

Il prend ensuite un tabouret et détache une à une toutes les branches de gui qu'il avait suspendu avec espoir un peu partout dans le bureau…

.

.

_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à très vite pour la suite !_

_*Lysa s'en va au vert, et rond et rond, petit patapont, Lysa s'en va au vert, avec son baluchon, avec son baluchon chon chon...*_

_.  
_


	16. Psychanalyse

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

_**Note : **_bonjour ! merci pour vos messages sur mes précédents posts. J'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment, ça vole toujours pas bien haut, mais j'espère vous tirer au moins un sourire.

**Bonne lecture.**

.

**

* * *

**

**Nombre de mots : 375 **

**.**

**Psychanalyse des contes de fées **

**selon Duo Maxwell.**

**.**

_**AC 202**_

**.  
**

- Colonel Maxwell, lors de votre dernière visite à l'Orphelinat Saint-James, vous avez refusé de lire un conte aux enfants pourtant impatients à vivre ce moment avec vous.

- Faux. Je leur ai lu une histoire, mais que j'avais moi-même choisie.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vous a pas plu dans celles proposées ?

- Je considère que les contes et les histoires qu'on prétend pour les enfants ne le sont pas, bien au contraire. Et je comprends mieux aujourd'hui pourquoi les gamins font autant de bêtises après qu'on leur ait raconté ce genre d'histoires durant toute leur enfance !

- Pourriez-vous être plus précis ?

- J'ai commencé à m'intéresser tardivement à cette littérature, lorsque j'ai été comparé à Pocahontas par une petite fille, à cause de ma natte. Cette enfant d'une dizaine d'années ne devait pas savoir que Pocahontas signifie « Petite débauchée », dans la langue indienne de la tribu de Pocahontas et tant mieux, quelque part. Mais pour le reste…

- Euh… oui… ?

- Vous rendez-vous compte que Blanche-neige habite avec sept hommes et qu'ils pourraient être ses arrières grands-pères ? Que Tarzan est un exhibitionniste qui vit à moitié nu et se suspend partout comme un singe ? Que Cendrillon a l'autorisation de minuit mais qu'elle ne la respecte pas, au passage ? Sans oublier Pinocchio qui passe son temps à mentir comme un arracheur de dents d'avant la Colonisation, Aladin qui est le roi des voleurs et qui pourtant est le gentil de l'histoire, la Belle au bois dormant qui est une grosse flemmarde doublée d'une capricieuse, le petit chaperon rouge qui n'écoute pas sa mère... Pour les histoires plus tardives, je vous rappelle que Batman roule à 360km/h et que Superman est un pervers qui a des rayons X à la place des yeux… Je continue ou… ?

- Je… pense que c'est le moment de remercier le Colonel Maxwell pour son intervention et de lancer une petite page de publicité… répond la journaliste avec diplomatie. Merci, Colonel.

- Mais de rien !

Wufei quitte l'écran des yeux et les lève au plafond en soupirant.

- Voilà ce qui arrive aux mignonnes petites histoires après être passées entre les mains d'un adulte avec les hormones d'un adolescent…

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Je rappelle que ces posts se font sans aucun respect de la chronologie mais quelques uns peuvent se suivre, d'où l'intérêt de lire les notes de début._

_Bonne continuation à tous._

_Lysa_

_.  
_


	17. Hurricane

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

_**445 mots**_

**Bonne lecture** !

.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Like a hurricane**_

_**.**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers,  
Bâtiment A Niveau 7  
**__**AC 200  
**__**.**_  
.

Duo frappe et entre à peine l'autorisation donnée dans le bureau de Quatre – pardon, du Consultant Raberba Winner.

- Hello, mon Quatquat ! le salue-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour, mon Dodo. Tu es en retard…

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Y avait un de ces bouchons à l'entrée du Centre ville… Enfin bref, tu sais où a lieu le brief de la mission de demain ? Je suis passé par derrière, j'ai pas pu voir l'affichage…

- Tu es attendu Salle 66 depuis… 32 minutes exactement, répond Quatre en jetant un œil à l'heure en bas de son écran d'ordinateur, sans cesser sa saisie de texte.

- L'antichambre des Enfers, génial ! grimace Duo en se servant un café.

Quatre garde toujours un mug pour Duo à proximité immédiate de sa cafetière et Duo, lui, ne rate jamais l'occasion de l'utiliser.  
C'est aussi de cette cafetière que vient le café qu'Heero lui ramène tous les matins…

- Tu sais qui est présent ? reprend Duo après avoir bu et savouré une longue gorgée du délicieux breuvage, à température idéale, comme toujours.

- Une préside, évidemment. Il y a aussi Heero, l'Agent Otman, l'Agent Hope et le Major Ruringen. Il ne manque plus que toi pour…

- Ya pas moyen, Quatre, je ne suis jamais arrivé ! le coupe-t-il fermement. Je reviens dans deux heures.

- Enfin, Duo, tu ne…

- _Je ne_ suis pas suicidaire, Quat' ! l'interrompt-il encore avec un petit rire sans joie. Avec Heero le Perfect Yoyo et Otman « Hotman », qui a son lance-flammes pointé sur mes fesses depuis six jours, dans une même pièce qui est aussi petite que la Salle 66… non merci, je passe mon tour ! Si on te demande, je suis toujours dans les bouchons ! Personne m'a vu et c'est pas un mensonge, j'ai été bien inspiré de raser les murs et de passer par derrière…

Il vide le reste de son café dans le mug de Quatre et cache le sien dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, sous son regard désapprobateur.

- _Moi,_ je t'ai vu, Duo.

- Oui, hier matin, hier soir, dans tes rêves, mais pas en chair et en os ce matin dans ton bureau ! So… _bye, buddy_ !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Duo disparaît.

Il ne s'est pas passé plus de sept minutes entre son entrée et son départ.

Quatre aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêvé…  
Mais le mug qu'il sort de son tiroir en grimaçant est une preuve concrète que tout était réel.

Une preuve dont il se serait bien passé…

.  
.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_.  
_


	18. Perfect Yoyo

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : ficlet

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Note : Merci pour vos messages sur mes deux précédents posts. Cet « os » fait suite au précédent, qui n'est donc pas là pour faire rire ou sourire, mais juste pour continuer un peu l'histoire. Dans ce sens, il rejoint les ficlets de la même période, dans le contexte des visites d'appartement que font Duo et Heero. Cela devrait nous amener au texte demandé par Calamithy (je ne t'ai pas oublié ! ) où Duo finit par vraiment péter un plomb face au comportement jaloux et possessif d'Heero.

Je m'éloigne un peu des drabbles du début avec ces ficlets et os, mais c'est vrai que ces petits bouts de rien ont fini par m'inspirer au point d'avoir envie de développer leur contexte… Vos remarques m'ont aussi encouragé dans ce sens. Je pense notamment au comment Heero et Duo en sont venus à partager un appartement, par exemple, en cours d'écriture.

J'espère que vous me suivrez même si ce ne sont pas des drabbles et que ça devient un peu plus sérieux de temps à autres, et je promets qu'ils ne seront jamais longs !

Merci **Céline** pour tes reviews, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi…

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_._

_(621 mots)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**.  
**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers,  
Bâtiment A Niveau 5  
AC 200  
**_

.

Duo a presque atteint la porte de derrière sans s'être fait remarquer, comme à son arrivée.  
Plus que quelques pas le long du mur, dans l'angle mort de la caméra de surveillance et…

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

_Shit !_

- Nulle part, 'ro… vu que je ne suis pas là ! répond-il sans se retourner.

- Dans un monde idéal où tu respecterais les règles plus fréquemment qu'une fois sur deux, tu ne serais effectivement pas là, mais depuis quarante-cinq minutes salle 66 pour le brief de notre mission.

- On a décrété y a trois ans et demi que le monde idéal ne pouvait pas exister, donc… réplique-t-il en faisant un nouveau pas vers la porte.

Mais Heero se dresse soudain devant lui, l'empêchant de l'atteindre.

- La salle 66 est de l'autre côté, Duo.

- Je te promets de te laisser me faire la visite guidée un autre jour, 'ro, répond-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Mais là, tu vois, je dois y aller, j'ai un truc urgent à faire…

Heero le bloque alors qu'il tentait de le contourner, agrippant fermement ses poignets.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose chez ton coup d'hier soir ?

- C'est pas mon genre...

- Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus urgent que de préparer la mission de demain ?

- Là, tout de suite ? Une seule chose, 'ro : éviter de me retrouver dans la même pièce que toi avec l'agent « Hotman ».

- Je ne le laisserai pas…

- C'est bien ça, le problème, Heero, le coupe-t-il. Tu ne le laisses pas faire, mais tu ne me laisses pas gérer ça seul non plus. Tu me fais subir tous les défauts d'un petit-copain sans me faire bénéficier des avantages à être le tien. Et ça commence à me gaver sévère.

- On est au boulot, Duo, il n'y a aucun rapport.

- Tu ne vois une limite entre vie privée et vie professionnelle que quand ça t'arrange, _Perfect Yoyo._ Là, en l'occurrence, dès le seuil de la salle 66 franchi, y en aura plus. Alors c'est non. Je rentre à l'appart', ce soir, tu me brieferas à ce moment-là. Je te laisse annoncer à Une que tu ne m'as pas trouvé, moi, je retourne dans mes bouchons !

Il se dégage sans difficulté de la poigne d'Heero, recule jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre pour sortir, guettant du coin de l'œil une nouvelle tentative pour le retenir.  
Mais Heero n'en fait rien, se contentant de le regarder avec cet air que Duo ne connaît que trop bien, et qu'il refuse de le laisser le déstabiliser.

- Au fait, ajoute-t-il avant de refermer la porte, n'oublie pas de t'occuper de la vidéo surveillance ! Tu as aussi peu envie que moi de voir notre conversation atterrir sur un bureau quelconque, ni devoir expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramené manu _Heero _militari au brief… See ya, _Hee-chan_ !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il referme la porte.

Une ombre se détache alors de la cage d'escalier et en descend les dernières marches.

- Bien que je n'apprécie pas ceux qu'il me donne, il faut reconnaître que Maxwell à l'art de trouver les surnoms adéquats. Le « _Perfect Yoyo »_ te va comme un gant, Yuy.

Heero ignore simplement Wufei et le dépasse sans un regard, ses pas claquant sur le sol alors qu'il est réputé pour ne jamais fait aucun bruit et se déplacer comme une ombre.

Ce qui fait naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Wufei, qui savoure cette manifestation de l'irritation de son ami.  
Il n'apprécie définitivement pas le comportement plutôt lâche qu'Heero a envers Duo, ces derniers temps.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !  
Je n'aurais aucun accès à Internet durant la semaine en cours et peut-être même jusqu'à dix jours, je vous dis donc à dès que possible…_

_Bonne continuation_

_Lysa_


	19. GPS

**Titre** : Gundam fun et serious!  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : ficlet

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Rating : **_**T** (ou **M** ? ça dépend de votre imagination on va dire ^^)

**Note** : merci pour vos messages sur le précédent drabble ! Je n'ai répondu à personne, je m'en excuse, le temps passe si vite...

Ce ficlet de nouveau est ptit cadeau clin d'œil pour _**Calamithy**_**,** j'explique les raisons à la fin pour pas tout gâcher de la lecture.

.

* * *

**G.P.S  
**_(**G**lobal **P**ositioning **S**ystem ; système de positionnement mondial)_

.

_**Quartier résidentiel  
AC 202**_

_**.  
**_

Heero referme la porte de l'appartement avant de suivre Duo dans la cuisine, où il leur sert à boire.

- Tu penses toujours qu'il n'est pas gay ?

- Je ne peux plus le croire hétéro, après ce que je viens de voir… J'en reviens pas, Heero !

- Je te l'avais pourtant dit.

- Comment tu fais pour jamais te tromper ?

- T'es bon à ce jeu-là aussi, Duo.

- Bah là, j'étais sûr d'avoir à faire à un pur hétéro !

- C'est parce que tu l'as jamais surpris en train de reluquer ton adorable postérieur.

Duo secoue la tête.

- Je l'aurais senti faire, je sens toujours ce genre de regard insistant. T'es bien placé pour le savoir, vu comme tu en joues quand c'est moi qui fais les brief en salle de réunion.

Heero s'avance vers lui avec un sourire taquin.

- Ca ne te dérange pas tant que ça.

- Plus maintenant, c'est vrai, reconnaît Duo en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. N'empêche que j'ai vraiment rien soupçonné chez Rico, alors qu'il a été mon voisin pendant deux ans ! Tu dois avoir un GPS spécial gay en toi… C'est ça, t'as un GayPS !

Heero cesse de butiner le cou de Duo pour relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

- Un _Gay _PS ?

- Oui ! Un **S**ystème de **P**ositionnement des **G**ays ! Tu es capable de les repérer et de les localiser, non ?

- Tu as donc découvert mon secret…

Duo pouffe contre son épaule, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réplique.

Mais très vite, son rire étouffé se mue en gémissement, alors qu'Heero a replongé dans son cou pour y déposer autant de baisers que de légères morsures.  
Il rejette soudain la tête en arrière en frissonnant pour lui donner plus d'accès à sa peau et se faisant, son regard glisse sur l'horloge, le ramenant à la réalité.

A contrecœur, il repousse Heero.  
Enfin, il essaie.

- 'ro, Une nous attend…

- Les coordonnées de mon **GPS** m'indiquent un autre point de rendez-vous, répond-il en remontant encore plus le pull de Duo, tandis qu'il caresse son dos, ses flancs...

- Hee-chan…

- Tu ne l'entends pas ? _Faites le tour du rond-point_… murmure-t-il en ramenant une de ses mains sur le ventre de Duo pour taquiner son nombril d'un doigt inquisiteur. _Maintenant, prenez vers le sud_…

- Y a pas moyen… qu'un GPS dise… un truc pareil… 'ro ! proteste-t-il sans parvenir à empêcher Heero de déboucler sa ceinture. Sérieux, on va être… en retard… Arrête ça… _Heero_ !

Duo se mord les lèvres en s'accrochant aux épaules d'Heero, alors qu'il a l'impression de le sentir partout autour de lui, sur lui…

- Mon GPS dernier cri m'indique une autre route, fais-lui confiance…

- 'ro…

- _Prenez le petit chemin entre les deux montagnes… _

Cette voix rauque au creux de son oreille…

- _Avancez doucement jusqu'au tunnel…_

Duo pourrait venir rien qu'avec ça…

- _Et au bout de ce tunnel…_

S'il arrive à contrôler le reste, cette fois-ci, sa voix lui échappe totalement.

- Heero, mon Dieu !

-Je sais. _Le seul et unique_. C'est pour ça que j'ai les coordonnées du septième ciel…

- Oh ! ferme-là, bon sang et emmènes-y moi !

- Mission acceptée, sourit Heero, victorieux, en renversant Duo sur la table.

.

**_Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, devant le Ministère…_**

.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! les accueille durement Une, les poings sur les hanches. Je peux savoir ce qui vous a autant retardé ?

- Désolé, Une, on a eu un… problème technique… s'excuse Duo avec un grand sourire contrit.

La commandante en chef des Preventers fait aller son regard soupçonneux de l'un à l'autre de ses deux meilleurs agents.

- Quel genre, précisément ?

- GPS, répond Heero.

Duo se pince les lèvres aussi discrètement que possible.  
Ce qui est loin d'être facile avec une personne aussi observatrice que Une en face de lui.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Depuis quand avez-vous besoin d'un GPS pour venir ici ?

- Il n'était pas réglé avec les coordonnées du Ministère, explique Heero avec aplomb, alors que Duo se répète comme un mantra « ne pas rire, surtout, ne pas rire ».

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec un GPS alors que nous avions rendez-vous ici il y a pratiquement une heure ?

- Une simple vérification, mais ça nous a pris plus de temps que prévu.

- Un GPS qui donne du fil à retordre à Heero Yuy ? A d'autres ! C'est bien la pire excuse que vous m'ayez trouvé, tous les deux !

- Nous étudions réellement un GPS, Une, insiste Heero.

- Ca ne t'aurait pas pris tant de temps. Si tu n'es pas né directement avec un GPS intégré, Heero, le Docteur J. te l'aurait implanté au cours de ton conditionnement…

C'en est trop pour Duo, qui éclate de rire sans pouvoir le rendre un tant soit peu discret.

- Je savais bien que vous vous moquiez de moi !

- Mais non, Chef, ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste que j'ai dit à peu près la même chose à Heero, un peu plus tôt !

De nouveau, Une glisse ses yeux perçant de l'un à l'autre, de l'expression plus que joyeuse de Duo à celle totalement neutre d'Heero.  
Commençant à bien les connaître, elle n'est pas loin de deviner l'amusement sous-jacent, bien que les raisons lui échappent quelque peu.

Elle finit par soupirer.

- Six mois après, je ne suis toujours pas capable de dire si c'était mieux avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble ou maintenant que c'est enfin le cas.

- Eh bien…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Duo, le coupe-t-elle en levant une main dans un geste entre lassitude et exaspération. Vous me donnerez bien assez d'occasions de me reposer la question à l'avenir, je n'en doute pas. Allons-y, maintenant, on a du travail et perdu assez de temps en bavardages inutiles.

- Oui, Chef ! répond Duo.

Heero se contente d'hocher la tête et de leur emboîter le pas en silence, un petit sourire aux lèvres…

… et suivant d'un regard appuyé, et clairement ressenti par sa cible, le battement sensuel de la natte de Duo au creux de ses reins.

.

_**Owari**_

* * *

.

_J'ai osé écrire ça…_

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'inspirer "ça" justement ? Le fameux « gay-dard » de Calamithy dans sa dernière fic ! J'ai tellement ri… Voilà, de l'amusement et de la détente se nourrit aussi l'inspiration. Merci M'dame ! J'espère que ça t'aura plus, comme à vous tous qui êtes passés par-là._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine._

_Lysa  
_


	20. Préhistoire

**Titre** : Gundam fun et serious!  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : ficlet

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Rating : **_k

Merci à tous pour vos précédents messages !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Préhistoire**

.  
.

_**Ecole élémentaire Noventa.  
AC 202**_

.

- Alors les enfants, vous avez aimé la sortie au Musée de la Préhistoire ?

- Ou i i i i i i i i i ! ! ! ! !

- Est-ce que vous voulez raconter un peu à vos parents ce que vous avez appris, grâce à Duo, surtout ? leur demande encore Catherine.

- On a appris qu'on était tous et qu'on descendait tous des homos !

- …

- Des homos érections, puis des homos sapins…

- Mais non, des homos _tapins_, pas _sapin _! Hein, Duo, que nos ancêtres les plus près, c'est des homos tapins ?

Duo sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, fusillé par une dizaine de regards meurtriers.

- Je vous avais bien dit de lire les fiches que vous a préparé votre maîtresse : on parle d'homos erectus… ça veut dire _l'homme debout_, précise-t-il devant certains froncements de sourcils. Puis plus tard viennent les homos sapiens et enfin, les homos sapiens sapiens… Mais vos parents vont tranquillement vous réexpliquer tout ça à la maison, j'en suis sûr…

- Il y a effectivement certaines choses à revoir ! remarque une des mamans en serrant son fils de huit ans contre elle.

- Je vais vous raccompagner au portail, leur propose Cathy après un regard rapide vers Duo. Les enfants, dites au revoir et merci à Duo qui a bien voulu venir avec nous, alors qu'il a beaucoup de travail pour protéger le monde…

Une fois tous les parents sortis, Duo rejoint la salle des professeurs où Hilde termine de faire des photocopies.

- Les élèves sont déjà repartis ?

- Oui.

- Tant pis, je leur donnerai les documents demain ! Ca a été avec les parents ?

- Non. Et ne me demande plus jamais d'accompagner ta classe en sortie, si tu tiens vraiment à moi !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon Duo, je croyais que t'adorais les enfants ?

- Les gamins, oui, mais les parents, je m'en passerai bien ! Je me contenterai d'accompagner les orphelins. Les parents n'ont décidément absolument aucun humour !

- Tu veux pas me raconter ?

- T'en auras bien des échos, va ! Cathy a raccompagné tout le monde à l'entrée, elle va pas tarder. Moi, j'ai juste envie de rentrer retrouver Heero et de rêver aux temps où les homos régnaient sur le monde, des os dans les cheveux et des peaux de bêtes sur le dos...

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, j'suis crevé… A plus, Hilde, bonne soirée ! conclut-il en l'embrassant.

- A plus, Duo et merci d'être venu…

.

Owari

.

* * *

Note : ce petit ficlet est un souvenir d'une sortie où j'accompagnais une classe de CE2 au Musée de la préhistoire à Saint-Germain en Laye. La réponse des enfants est texto celle que les élèves de la classe ont faite quand j'ai eu la bonne idée de leur demander devant leurs parents ce qu'ils avaient appris… Heureusement pour moi, ils n'ont pas été plus loin et pas mal de mamans ignoraient le sens du mot « tapin » …

Certains le savent déjà, je suis en plein déménagement, donc les écrits promis tardent un peu. Mais ils seront publiés, promis ! Merci pour votre patience, votre soutien, votre compréhension et enfin...

_Merci d'avoir lu et excellentes fêtes de fin d'année à vous tous !_

Lysanea

_.  
_


	21. Flash

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Flash**

_**.**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers  
Bureau du Consultant Winner  
AC 200**_

_**.**_

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier, aujourd'hui ?

- Non, Heero, pas que je sache, en tout cas. Pourquoi ?

- Duo a écrit « flash infos » à la date d'aujourd'hui sur son agenda, à 19h45.

Quatre sourit.

- Tu aurais pu lui demander directement, c'est pas comme si c'était un secret que tu mettais le nez dans ses affaires personnelles malgré ses protections et ses demandes répétées de t'abstenir…

- Justement. Je veux éviter une énième discussion à ce sujet avec lui.

- Il suffirait seulement d'arrêter, Heero.

- Je n'ai pas davantage envie d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec toi, Quatre. Réponds-moi ou je vais me renseigner ailleurs.

- C'est bon, je vais te le dire. Il ne s'agit pas d'un flash infos à la télé. C'est un rendez-vous.

- Un indic ?

- Non, Heero, c'est un rencart, pas un rendez-vous professionnel.

- Avec un mec qui s'appelle _Flash infos_ ?

- Que _Duo_ appelle Flash infos. C'est le roi des surnoms, je ne t'apprends rien, _Perfect Yoyo_.

- Wufei me l'a déjà faite, celle-là, Quatre.

- Et alors ? C'est pas parce que t'es l_e seul et unique_ qu'on ne peut te dire les choses qu'une _seule et unique fois_ ! La preuve, avec Duo et ta manie de mettre ton nez où il ne faut pas malgré le nombre de fois qu'il te dit et redit de ne pas le faire !

Heero préfère l'ignorer.

- C'est qui, ce mec ?

- Heero… soupire Quatre.

- Est-ce Barry Rosenthal qui présente le J.T ?

- Ca aurait pu, si on suit la logique de Duo, mais non, il ne s'agit pas de lui. Trop simple. Mais c'était une possibilité, Duo l'a déjà rencontré et ils se plaisent assez, à ce que j'ai pu voir…

- Quatre… murmure Heero d'une voix menaçante, qui ne l'impressionne guère.

Mais il choisit de répondre quand même, il n'a pas que ça à faire et la détermination d'Heero n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Il s'agit de Duane EagleEye.

- Je suis censé le connaître ? demande Heero devant l'attente évidente de Quatre, qui finit par pousser un énième soupir.

- C'est le médium qui vient parfois nous voir lorsqu'il a un flash concernant la sécurité mondiale, une affaire ou une mission quelconque… Ah ! mais ça me revient, j'ai entendu dire que tu refusais de le rencontrer !

- Je refuse de perdre mon temps. Les Preventers ne l'ont quand même pas engagé ?

- Non, pas officiellement, tu plaisantes… D'autant plus que ce n'est pas un médium à plein temps, il a seulement des flashs, quelques fois. D'où le surnom de « flash infos » que lui a donné Duo.

- C'est leur premier rendez-vous, ce soir ?

- Oui, Heero. Et si t'as l'intention de le perturber, j'espère vraiment que Duane le verra et t'en empêchera. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu te déclares enfin à Duo sur la nature réelle et exacte de tes sentiments…

Heero se détourne sans lui répondre et s'apprête à sortir, lorsque la porte s'ouvre, après un rapide « toc toc », sur Duo, justement.

- Je me demandais où tu t'étais planqué, y a Une qui te cherche partout, 'ro ! Enfin, elle te fait chercher… Quatre, _angel_, j'ai besoin d'un conseil pour ce soir…

- Tu sors avec Duane, c'est ça ? demande soudain Heero.

Duo se tourne vers lui avec un petit sourire provocateur.

- Oui !

- Je vais t'en donner un de conseil, Duo : annule tout.

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Heero… commence Quatre, menaçant.

- Ce n'est pas un gars très intéressant.

- Tu es sorti avec lui ?

- Il ne le connaît même… tente d'intervenir Quatre.

- Une nuit et ça m'a suffit, l'interrompt Heero en mentant avec aplomb. Il n'y a pas que ses visions qui lui viennent par flash.

- T'es sérieux, là ?

- Après une nuit avec lui, Duo, tu ne l'appelleras plus « flash infos », mais…

- Mais… ?

- Lucky Luke.

- "Lucky Luke" ?

- Hn. L'homme qui _tire_ plus vite que son ombre… précise-il en se penchant légèrement à son oreille.

- Oh bord… de route ! se reprend Duo au dernier moment.

- Duo, ce ne sera pas forcément le cas avec toi…

- Peut-être, _angel,_ mais y a même pas moyen que je tente le coup, mes nuits sont trop précieuses en ce moment pour que je les gâche ! Tu m'attends pour rentrer ce soir, 'ro, j'ai laissé ma voiture à Hilde ce midi…

- Hn.

- _Thank you, buddy_ ! le remercie Duo avant de repartir, bien moins joyeux qu'il n'est venu.

- Mission accomplie, murmure Heero avant de lui emboîter le pas, ignorant superbement le regard meurtrier de Quatre posé sur lui, alors qu'il referme la porte de son bureau.

.

.

* * *

_Espérant vous avoir au moins fait sourire... Merci d'avoir lu !  
Lysanea_

.


	22. Virus II

**Titre** : Gundam fun _**et serious  
****Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : ficlet

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Rating : **_**K**

**Note** : bonsoir ! Eh oui, encore un post… C'est Noël, après tout ! **Merci beaucoup** pour vos messages sur le précédent ficlet.

**Rars :  
Kawinou** : contente de t'avoir fait ricanner XD ! Tu vas pouvoir constater que oui, Heero Yuy est très vil(ain ?) XD) Joyeux Noël à toi aussi  
**JTFLAM** : merci à toi ! tu as effectivement vu juste, Heero veut Duo que pour lui mais sans être avec lui. Enfin, les premières années, parce qu'ils finissent par craquer en 201 et deviennent enfin un couple, je raconterai comment dans un futur ficlet. Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi.

Voici donc un petit texte qui démontre encore combien Heero est dangereux ^^

**Bonne lecture à tous et Joyeux Noël.**

.

**

* * *

**

**Virus II**

.

.

_**Quartier général des Preventers.  
Bureau de la Générale en chef Une,  
AC 202**_

_**.**_

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Générale Une ?

- Oui, Colonel Yuy, entrez. Laissez-nous seuls, ajoute-t-elle à l'attention des deux officiers présents dans son bureau.

- Bien, Générale.

- Assis-toi, Heero, reprend Une plus familièrement, une fois ses hommes sortis. As-tu une idée de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ?

- Une mission, répond-il en s'installant.

- Non. Ce matin, aux environs de 10h, plusieurs employés, Preventers ou personnel annexe, ont été victimes d'un virus informatique qui a complètement déconnecté leurs ordinateurs pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà.

- Hn.

- Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de faire appel au service de dépannage car les ordinateurs ont redémarré normalement et il semble n'y avoir aucun dommage. Avant de faire intervenir les spécialistes que tu as toi-même formés pour beaucoup d'entre eux, afin de déterminer s'il y a eu une intrusion et un piratage de nos données, je préfère avoir une petite discussion avec toi.

Heero soutient son regard sans manifester la moindre émotion, comme d'habitude.

- J'aimerai ton avis, Heero, sur deux éléments de cette affaire. Premièrement, les victimes de ce virus ont confirmé que toutes les données personnelles stockées dans leurs ordinateurs ont été effacées. Deuxièmement, l'attaque a été déclenchée à l'ouverture d'un mail, qui a été reçu et ouvert en même temps ou à très peu de temps d'intervalle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- A quel propos ?

- Sur le profil du hacker. Qui pourrait bien faire ça et dans quel but ?

- A ce que j'en sais, ce pourrait être vous.

- Moi ?

- Ces personnes ont apparemment trouvé mieux à faire que de travailler.

- Je n'interdis pas la consultation des mails personnels, Heero. La protection que tu as mis en place sur tous nos systèmes informatiques m'aurait obligé à me tourner vers toi pour pouvoir lancer ce genre d'attaque. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me fait penser que tu es derrière tout ça.

- Commencer par-là nous aurait fait gagner huit minutes.

Une soupire et se laisse aller dans son siège.

- Je n'étais pas certaine que tu reconnaisses ta responsabilité d'emblée. Parce que je me demande sérieusement ce qui t'a motivé. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies simplement voulu embêter quelques employés qui se divertissent un peu sur leur temps de travail.

- Comme si cela ne vous gênait pas.

- Bien sûr que si, mais c'est mon problème. Tu ne te sentirais pas concerné par ce genre de chose, tu n'es pas aussi impliqué que ça, Heero. J'ai donc cherché le lien avec Duo, parce qu'il est la seule raison pour laquelle tu agirais ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est une vraie question ?

- Cela ne m'amuse pas, Heero. J'ai eu le témoignage de certains employés concernant un mail qui pourrait aussi être celui qui a déclenché le virus, reprend-elle, et qui m'a conforté dans cette idée, car il y était bien question de Duo. Eux n'ont pas été attaqués car ils n'ont pas suivi les indications qui s'y trouvaient.

- C'est tout à leur honneur.

- Quel est le lien avec Duo ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître.

- C'est encore à moi de décider de cela, Heero, je suis ta supérieure, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

- Aucun risque. Seulement, d'un point de vue professionnel, je vous ai rendu service en donnant un avertissement à des employés qui commençaient à prendre leurs aises. Ce que cela m'apporte personnellement ne vous regarde en rien.

- Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'ils ont osé faire pour déclencher la colère du grand Heero Yuy, parfait ! Mais je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour les piéger. Si c'est un ordre dont tu as besoin, et bien soit, j'exige une réponse. Je suis en droit de le faire puisque cela a porté atteinte à mes employés et à notre sécurité. Aussi ironique que cela puisse être, puisque _tu es_ notre sécurité.

Sans que l'expression de son visage ne change, Heero se lève et sort son téléphone de sa poche arrière.

- Je vous envoie une copie du mail. Vous êtes assez intelligente pour ne pas tomber dans le piège et cliquer sur le lien.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Une se tourne vers son ordinateur pour rouvrir sa boîte mail et surveiller l'arrivée du message d'Heero, qui ne tarde pas.  
Elle lit les quelques lignes, avant de tourner un visage tendu et légèrement rougissant vers Heero.

- Le mail n'était pas une vengeance, mais un test… Tu as piégé tes propres collègues !

- Le nombre de personnes que je considère comme mes collègues se compte sur les doigts d'une main, Générale. Ces hommes et femmes se sont piégés seuls en convoitant ce qui ne leur appartient pas.

- Je me suis souvent dit et répété que nous avions une chance incommensurable de t'avoir dans nos effectifs et surtout, que tu ne sois pas notre ennemi. J'ai la confirmation que tu es l'homme le plus dangereux qui existe dans notre vaste monde, Terre et Colonies confondues. En tant qu'agent, certes, mais je le sais aussi maintenant, également en tant que petit-ami… J'espère que Duo sait ce qu'il fait… Bien, je vais clore cette affaire, tu peux disposer, Heero.

- En remerciement du service rendu, Duo et moi prenons un week-end. Je vous laisse décider lequel des deux prochains vous aurez le moins besoin de nous.

Une lève vers lui un regard outré.

- Tu n'espères pas sérieusement que je vais vous accorder ça alors que les membres du Conseil de la Nation Unie sont en pleine campagne électorale ?

- Quand l'homme le plus dangereux des mondes connus nous rend service, la sagesse veut qu'on lui témoigne une certaine reconnaissance, répond Heero avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Tu oses me faire du chantage ? demande-t-elle en se relevant, cette fois.

- Je n'y ai jamais eu recours car je vous respecte. Il ne tient qu'à vous de garder mon estime et ma confiance intacts. Vous savez de quoi je suis capable.

- Fais attention de ne pas aller trop loin, Heero…

- Je vais me contenter de regagner mon bureau. Vous semblez avoir besoin de vous remettre de votre lecture.

- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ?

- La rougeur de vos joues me laisse penser que vous auriez été bien tentée de suivre le lien, si vous n'aviez pas eu connaissance du piège.

La Générale en chef des Preventers contient difficilement un frisson face au regard de son meilleur agent et la menace sous-jacente, qu'elle n'a aucun mal à comprendre.

- Sors d'ici, Heero…

- Générale, répond-il en saluant, avant de sortir docilement.

Une se rassoit avec un long soupir et se masse les tempes en grimaçant.

Ses yeux glissent alors sur l'écran et le mail toujours ouvert...

_« As-tu déjà imaginé te réveiller près du corps nu et alangui dans tes draps du Colonel Maxwell ? As-tu déjà rêvé entendre le murmure de la douche et la gagner pour y découvrir le Colonel entouré de vapeur d'eau sublimant sa plastique parfaite ? Visualises-tu ses muscles caressés par ses longues mèches de cheveux humides ondulant dans son dos et plus bas, oui, juste un peu plus bas… Ca n'arrivera peut-être jamais… Mais si tu veux voir des photos de ces instants exceptionnels, volées lors du dernier séminaire auquel il a participé, tu n'as qu'à cliquer ici : 2sexydeath » _

_._

... qu'elle s'empresse d'effacer avant d'aller se servir un grand, _un très grand_ verre d'eau _glacée_.

.

.

_

* * *

_

_Merci d'avoir lu _

_et_

_Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous !_

_.  
_


	23. Astrologie

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : ficlet

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Rating : **_**K+**

**Note** : bonjour à tous ! merci pour vos messages concernant mon ou mes derniers posts. Je suis contente de vous savoir toujours pas trop loin. Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Astrologie**_

_**.**_

_**Quartier résidentiel  
Appartement de Trowa et de Quatre  
AC 199**_

_**.**_

- Cathy m'a dit que nos deux signes astrologiques étaient compatibles et mieux encore, complémentaires ! annonce Quatre en rejoignant son compagnon sur le canapé. Tout va bien pour nous, mon Trowa !

- Tu as parlé de ça avec elle ?

- A l'instant, oui. Comme tu discutais avec Une, j'en ai profité pour faire un détour par le buffet nous chercher à boire, explique-t-il en débouchant la bouteille apportée. Ta soeur était en train de dresser les portraits astraux de Wufei et de Sally, elle en a profité pour faire les nôtres.

- Et qu'a-t-elle annoncé pour eux ?

- Comme tu le sais, Wufei a mis fin à la cour assidue qu'il faisait à Sally depuis son retour, y a quelques mois, puisqu'elle a officiellement accepté un premier rendez-vous avec lui, en tête-tête, demain soir... Alors Cathy a rassuré Wufei en lui affirmant que…

- Salut vous deux ! le coupe soudain Duo en les rejoignant sur le canapé.

- T'as fini par arriver, mon Dodo ! l'accueille chaleureusement Quatre en l'embrassant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, t'as été très bref au téléphone ?

- Plus de batterie ! Et j'ai eu une panne. De moto, _angel_, me regarde pas comme ça.

- Je te regarde normalement…

- ... dit-il en remuant sa queue fourchue...

- Hey ! proteste-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Au lieu de fantasmer sur la queue de mon amant, si tu nous racontais ton dépannage ? demande nonchalamment Trowa en lui servant aussi un verre.

- Oh ! man, vous êtes aussi pervers l'un que l'autre !

- ... dit celui qui parle de queue...

- _Fourchue_, Trowa ! Je parle bien de la queue fourchue de diablotin de ton mec, qui est un frère pour moi, je te le rappelle !

- On te taquine, mon Duo ! Alors, ce dépanneur ?

- Mais y a pas eu de dépanneur parce que j'ai pas demandé à être dépanné ! J'ai fini la route à pieds, j'étais pas trop loin. Je verrai demain pour ma moto.

- J'y jetterai un œil, si tu veux.

- Cool ! Merci, Tro ! Alors, vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive, si c'est pas indiscret ?

- J'étais en train de dire à Trowa que Catherine avait rassuré Wufei sur sa relation avec Sally.

- Pourquoi, il a besoin d'être rassuré maintenant ?

- C'est la nouvelle occupation de Cathy, explique Trowa. Alors, qu'a-t-elle révélé ?

- Elle a dit à Wufei que Sally était Vierge, ce qui est un très bon signe, d'après elle.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Trowa, ta sœur devrait se trouver une autre occupation, intervient Duo en reposant son verre. Je vois pas en quoi ça rassurerait Wufei que Sally n'ait encore jamais vu le loup… ou un dragon... A son âge, ça n'a rien d'un bon signe !

- …

- …

- Bah quoi, vous êtes pas d'accord ? demande-t-il en voyant l'expression de leurs visages. Oh ! Y a du cheesecake ! s'exclame-t-il ensuite en apercevant le buffet derrière Quatre. Sifflez pas toute la bouteille, je reviens ! promet-il en s'enfuyant déjà vers la grande table garnie.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un regard, puis sourient, Quatre en secouant la tête.

- Quand on y réfléchit, reprend-il, Sally n'a certainement pas vu autant de fois le loup que Duo.

- Tu veux sûrement plutôt dire qu'elle n'en a certainement pas vu _autant_ que lui, mon ange.

Quatre rit contre son épaule.

- Exact. Il faudrait peut-être lui expliquer de quoi on parlait précisément, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise avec Wufei ou Sally…

- MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !

- Trop tard… murmure Trowa.

Quatre soupire en ramenant ses jambes contre lui, une poignée de secondes à peine avant que Duo ne passe en trombe devant eux, tenant bien haute une assiette où tressaute une part de cheesecake, rapidement suivi par un Wufei rouge pivoine…

.

.

* * *

_C'est toujours aussi ras des pâquerettes, mais ça me détend ! Je sais pas, en ce moment, ça sort tout seul... Mais ceux promis n'ont pas été mis de côté ni oublié, ça arrive, je vous rassure !_

_Merci de lire, de partager vos impressions avec moi et merci pour votre soutien._

_Lysa_


	24. La Bible

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : ficlet

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Rating : **_**K**

**Note** : Merci à tous pour vos messages et vos ajouts, en particulier Caro06 et Celine que je ne peux pas remercier autrement qu'ici !  
Le thème de ce ficlet m'a été donné par _**Tenshi no Lola**_ et j'ai ramé pour trouver comment l'exploiter ! J'aurais pas réussi en simple drabble, donc il est un peu long et en deux parties, j'espère que tu aimeras malgré tout. Si l'inspiration me vient plus tard pour un format plus court, j'en écrirai une autre version.

Le thème : la Bible, avec si possible un extrait. (Rien qu'un extrait fait déjà les 100 mots d'un drabble classique!)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bible**_

.

.

_**Quartier général des Preventers.  
Bureau du Consultant Quatre R.W. Barton,  
Décembre AC 201**_

.

- Je suis inquiet pour Duo.

Quatre jette un œil à Heero, qui vient d'entrer dans son bureau et de lancer sa déclaration avant même de s'asseoir.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Désolé, se reprend-il immédiatement face à son regard noir, je voulais dire « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », bien sûr... Tu ne serais pas là pour une simple inquiétude sans preuves.

- Il s'est remis à fumer et je ne parle pas de cigarettes.

- Et… ?

- Tu le savais ?

- Comme nous tous, il tire une tafe quand un joint tourne pendant une soirée, rien de plus...

- Si ce n'était que ça, il ne s'en cacherait pas.

- Tu as trouvé de l'herbe dans un tiroir ? Dans une boîte à thé ? A biscuit ?

- Es-tu en train de te moquer de moi, Quatre ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Sérieusement, Heero, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète _précisément_ ?

- S'il le cache, c'est que c'est grave, puisque je n'ai jamais montré de réelle opposition à ça.

- Étant donné la faible consommation et son caractère occasionnel et festif, identique à la nôtre, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'y opposer.

- Tu reconnais donc que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il consomme de manière plus fréquente ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demande-t-il pour la seconde fois mais sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- Rien de consommable, répond-il en s'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- Et donc… ?

- C'est son comportement. Il est complètement halluciné.

- Je n'ai rien remarqué de tel... Et pourtant, je le vois souvent en ce moment, puisqu'on travaille sur un dossier commun !

- Je l'ai surpris hier soir et ce matin qui psalmodiait des choses étranges.

- Comme… ?

- Je reconnais qu'il n'avait pas l'air en plein délire. Mais il a fait référence à un bâton qui le consolerait durant une promenade au royaume des morts.

Cette fois-ci, Quatre lève de grands yeux surpris vers lui.

- Tu pourrais me répéter _exactement_ ce que tu as entendu ?

- « _Même quand je marcherai par-delà la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne craindrai aucun mal, car tu es avec moi : ta houlette et ton bâton, ce sont eux qui me consolent » _récite-t-il sans une hésitation._  
_

Le plat de la main de Quatre trouve spontanément son front, alors qu'il pousse un soupir.

- Tu es aussi inquiet.

- Pour toi, assurément ! Je peux te donner un conseil, Heero ?

- Je suis là pour ça.

- Retourne à ton bureau, va sur Internet et tape Psaumes… je crois que c'est le 22 ou 23 quelque chose.

- Tu ne me feras pas chercher dans la religion le moyen d'aider Duo.

- Tu y trouveras seulement l'assurance de ne plus faire de méprise. Je te jure ! soupire-t-il encore. Quand on a un compagnon qui a des croyances religieuses, même si elles sont complexes et empruntées à plusieurs religions, on se renseigne un minimum, Heero ! T'es quand même bien placé pour savoir que Duo prie souvent, le soir et le matin ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais entendu prier un bâton pour être consolé, se défend Heero. Même dans les pires moments qu'il a traversé, depuis qu'on se connaît.

- Quand tu auras lu le Psaume dans sa totalité, tu comprendras mieux le sens. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sûr que Duo sera heureux de te l'expliquer.

- Tu es certain que c'est bien ça ?

- Mais oui ! C'est un des Psaumes les plus célèbres, Heero ! La preuve, je l'ai reconnu, alors que j'ai lu la Bible il y a bien longtemps et que j'ai été élevé dans une autre religion. Enfin, un mélange des deux... Bref, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Duo ne délire pas. Il va même très bien, depuis quelques mois vu que vous êtes _enfin_ ensemble. D'accord ?

- Hn.

Quatre observe sa mine toujours sceptique.

- Tu ne me sembles pas vraiment convaincu.

- J'ai une autre question.

- Je répondrai à toutes celles qui pourront empêcher ce genre de quiproquos, aussi divertissants soient-ils pour moi !

- Jésus était fils de charpentier et charpentier lui-même, non ?

- Euh... oui...

- Il n'était pas médecin ?

- Je ne suis pas un expert en théologie ni le biographe officiel de Jésus de Nazareth, mais d'après ce que je me souviens avoir lu, non. Il a guéri des gens, mais en tant que Fils de Dieu. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai entendu Duo dire _« T__u as prescrit tes ordonnances, pour qu'on les observe avec soin. »_

A ces mots, Quatre ne peut se retenir de rire, malgré le regard agacé d'Heero, qui l'invite clairement à ne pas abuser de sa patience.

- Heero, franchement… Pour Duo comme pour nous, lis la Bible, une fois devrait te suffire... Pas pour te convertir, mais juste par curiosité. Tu rendras service à tout le monde et à votre couple en premier.

A l'expression qu'il affiche, Quatre devine parfaitement que cette idée ne l'enchante pas vraiment.

- Fais-le, ou je demande à Une de t'envoyer en mission chez les anglicans. Et crois-moi, il suffirait de lui rapporter notre conversation pour la convaincre de cette nécessité ! On a enfin découvert une sérieuse faiblesse chez Heero Yuy !

- Tu n'auras pas le temps de l'annoncer qu'elle n'en sera plus une.

- Parfait, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

- Comment différencier la bonne Bible de celle des charlatans ? veut-il encore savoir.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il existe une « bonne » Bible, Heero, mais… demande à Duo, il sera ravi de te prêter la sienne.

- C'est celle du Père Maxwell.

- Justement, réplique-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Heero le fixe un court instant, puis fait demi-tour pour sortir, sans un mot de plus.

- Mais de rien, Heero, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi… soupire Quatre face à la porte de son bureau qui se referme déjà.

.

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'ai mis "à suivre" parce que le prochain est la suite directe de celui-ci._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi, Tenshi no Lola !_

_A tout de suite pour ceux qui le souhaitent !_

_Lysa_


	25. La Bible et le Soldat Parfait

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : ficlet

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Rating : **_**K**

**Note** : la suite du précédent, comme annoncé !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**La Bible... et le Soldat Parfait  
**_

.

.

**_Le lendemain midi  
Cafétéria du QG des Preventers…_**

.  
.

- Salut, Fei !

- Maxwell… grommelle-t-il alors que Duo s'installe à ses côtés. Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux.

- C'est parce que ton portefeuille va s'alléger et le mien grossir, mon dragon !

Wufei lève un sourcil sceptique.

- En quel honneur ?

- J'ai gagné mon pari ! Tu vois Heero, au comptoir ?

- Hm…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il tient dans la main... ?

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu as gagné ton pari. Tu as peut-être simplement demandé à ton amant de te garder ta Bible.

- Parce que j'ai l'habitude de me promener avec une Bible sur moi ? réplique Duo avec un sourire moqueur. Déjà que c'était pas le cas quand je portais mon habit de prêtre…

- Tu n'es pas en train de me certifier que Yuy s'est mis à la lire ?

- Eh si ! Je te l'avais dit, Wufei, que j'y arriverai. Tu pourras même bientôt lui poser des questions pour t'en assurer !

Wufei grimace en sortant son portefeuille, qu'il allège effectivement de deux billets.

- L'amour rend idiot, sauf dans mon cas, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il pouvait convertir. Encore moins Yuy.

- C'est juste une lecture curieuse, pour lui, rien de plus ! nuance Duo en glissant rapidement les billets dans la poche avant de sa chemise. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de parier davantage à ce sujet, je suis déjà satisfait d'avoir gagné ces 20 crédits contre toi !

- Je sens que je vais en entendre parler encore longtemps ! soupire Wufei en se levant.

- Tu restes pas déjeuner avec nous ? Les autres vont plus tarder...

- J'avais juste le temps pour un thé. A plus tard, Maxwell.

- Si t'as plus d'argent, je peux t'inviter, tu sais ! le taquine-t-il tout en étant sérieux.

- Shazi…

Duo rit en suivant Wufei du regard, alors qu'il quitte la cafétéria.  
Quatre arrive par la même porte, s'arrêtant pour discuter très vite avec lui, puis rejoint Duo.

- Alors ça y est, t'as gagné ton pari ?

- Oui ! Tiens, ta part… ajoute-t-il en lui tendant un billet de 10 crédits.

- Garde-là, mon Dodo, refuse Quatre en déballant son déjeuner fait maison. Tu achèteras _la Bible pour les Nuls_ (c) à Heero et avec un peu de chance, il te restera même assez pour te prendre des cachets...

- Des cachets ?

- Oui. Il va t'en falloir une bonne dose, avec Heero plongé dans la Bible. Ses capacités d'analyses sont déjà au maximum, ça promet de très longues soirées et nuits, si tu veux mon avis…

Duo devient blême d'un coup.

- Shit ! J'avais absolument pas prévu le retour du bâton !

- Et évite de lui parler de cet objet, je pense que la première réponse qu'il va chercher, c'est pourquoi tu demandes à un bâton de te consoler, quand tu pries…

Duo se lève d'un bond, au moment précis où Heero vient vers eux.

- Où tu vas ? demande Quatre.

- Je vais trouver Une pour lui demander une mission au fin fond de la Papouasie ou de l'espace, pour au moins trois semaines ! murmure-t-il en tournant la tête pour qu'Heero ne puisse pas lire sur ses lèvres, sait-on jamais.

- Tu pars ? demande d'ailleurs celui-ci en arrivant.

Duo tourne vers lui un visage souriant et désolé à la fois.  
Et il l'est pour les futures soirées et nuits tranquilles, câlines ou coquines auxquelles il va sûrement devoir renoncer, si Une n'accède pas à sa demande...

- Oui, 'ro, je dois y aller, j'ai un truc à voir avec Une auquel j'avais pas pensé. Je suis désolé… s'excuse-t-il en lui donnant un rapide et chaste baiser.

- Pas grave. Laisse ton sandwich, je te le ramènerai au bureau.

- Génial, merci ! Bon appétit à vous deux. A plus tard !

Une fois que Duo n'est plus en vue, Heero s'assoit face à Quatre.

- Si tu me parles de la Bible, Heero, je te préviens, tu déjeuneras seul…

Heero hoche la tête, puis plonge son regard bleu et froid comme une nuit polaire dans le sien.

- Et si tu me disais plutôt combien Duo a gagné ?

.

.

* * *

_Je ne pouvais pas rester sur l'idée que Heero ait pu se laisser avoir, même par Duo, c'est juste... IMPOSSIBLE !_  
_J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment de lecture_.

_Bonne continuation à tous et à bientôt !_

_Lysa_


	26. Faire Part

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

_**Note : **_Merci pour vos messages sur mes précédents os, merci à **Céline** et **Caro **particulièrement.  
C'est pas la grande forme mais bon, ça me manquait trop de poster alors autant le faire ici où c'est censé être sans prise de tête.

Espérant que ça vous plaira quand même un peu… Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Faire-part  
Made in ...  
**

**.  
**

_**AC 203**_

_**.  
**_

Un matin d'août 203, une même élégante enveloppe contenant le même message fut déposée dans plus de 500 boîtes aux lettres. Au cours de la journée, les différents destinataires découvrirent le contenu suivant :

.

_**Monsieur Duo Maxwell**__ et __**Monsieur Heero Yuy**_

_**ont l'immense plaisir de vous faire-part de leur union officielle, qui sera célébrée le **_

_**Vendredi 8 septembre AC 203 **_

_**en un lieu tenu secret*.**_

.

_*** Ceci est une annonce et en aucun cas une invitation**__._

_._

_.  
_

Pour 265 d'entre eux, essentiellement des Preventers ou des collègues, ce faire-part fût accompagné d'un carton d'invitation :

.

_Pour que leur **mariage **reste **gravé **dans vos mémoires __**à jamais**__,_

_Heero et Duo vous convient _

_**le Samedi 9 septembre, dès 19h**__, _

_à un buffet dînatoire au restaurant « __**L'Escadrille **__»._

_Merci de confirmer votre présence **impérative** par téléphone ou par mail au plus tôt, aux coordonnées ci-dessous._

.

_._

_..._

_...  
_

Est-il nécessaire de préciser lequel des deux futurs époux se chargea de leur rédaction ?

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! A très vite pour un autre_...


	27. A l'italienne

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : **__Euuuuuuuh… allez savoir !_

_**Note **_: merci pour vos messages sur le dernier drabble. Merci **_Caro 06_** de l'avoir lu même s'il était court. Celui-ci n'est pas très long non plus, mais il y en aura d'autres, promis !

__ **Bonne lecture **!

.

* * *

**A l'italienne…**

**.**

**.  
**

_**AC 202  
Appartement de Duo et Heero.**_

.  
.

- J'y vais, Duo…

- Oh ! oui, vas-y, 'ro !

- Doucement…

- Non, vas-y franco !

- Pas question.

- Arrête de me torturer, bordel, tu te rends compte depuis combien de temps j'attends _ça_ ?

- Justement. Prends le temps de savourer.

- Hummm… C'est clair, je savoure…

- Tu la sens, là ?

- Oh ! oui, bordel, c'est trop bon !

- Arrête de jurer. Et de gigoter.

- Mais j'en peux plus, Heero ! Allez, mets-là d'un coup !

- Sûr ?

- Ouiiiiii ! Aaaaaaaaaahhhh yes ! LE PIED INTEGRAL !

- C'est entièrement rentré.

- J'l'ai bien senti, oui ! Oh ! God, j'adore cette sensation, c'est trop bon, 'ro !

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- C'est parfait… Elle est faite pour moi !

- C'est un peu le principe du « fait sur mesures », Duo.

- Rabat-joie ! Allez, mets-moi l'autre, s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment meilleur quand c'est toi !

- Si ça peut nous faire arriver à l'heure… grommelle Heero en saisissant la deuxième Santoni (2500 crédits la paire et 6 mois d'attente) d'une première main et l'autre pied de Duo de la seconde.

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Après tant de posts, je me suis dit qu'il en fallait au moins un de ce genre !  
_

_Santoni fait bien référence au chausseur italien et non à l'homme politique assassiné en 2001..._

_A dès que possible pour un nouveau._

_Lysa  
_

_.  
_


	28. Fairy Tale

**Titre** : Gundam fun !  
**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC  
**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea  
**_Genre_** : drabble

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
**_Rating : K_**

Note : bonjour à tous ! ça faisait longtemps ! bonne année 2012 à ceux à qui je l'ai pas souhaité et j'espère que ce clin d'oeil vous fera sourire !

.

* * *

.

**_Fairy Tale_**

**_._**

**_Terres écossaises,  
AC 195  
_**

**_.  
_**

- Il y a beaucoup de faits divers dans cette ville, nous ferions mieux de la contourner si nous voulons rester discrets.

- Ah non, Fei ! ! proteste Duo. Ce sera peut-être ma seule occasion d'en voir !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Maxwell ?

- Tu penses peut-être que les fées, c'est un truc de filles, mais moi ça me dit bien d'en voir une ! Et une fée d'hiver, en plus… Vous croyez qu'elle aura des ailes de glace ?

- Wufei parle de faits divers comme celui qu'on peut trouver dans les journaux, Duo…

- Un fé célèbre ? s'enthousiasme-t-il en se tournant vers Quatre. Génial ! Si y a aussi des mecs, je vais pas m'en plaindre ! Je passe devant !

- ...

- ...

.

.

* * *

_**Note** : __en elficologie, on parle bien de "f__és__" pour désigner les hommes fés. Ils sont peu connus, pour ne pas dire inconnus du grand public. On sait qui sont la fée marraine, une bonne fée, Morgane la fée, Viviane… Mais qui a entendu parler du Fé, du Féetaud, du Fatis ou des Hommes-Fé ? Pourtant ils existent... pour ceux qui sont prêts à croire ! _

_Merci d'avoir lu ce drabble et à dès que possible !_

_Lysa  
_


	29. Fé d'hiver

Titre : Gundam fun !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : drabble

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Rating : K**_

**Note **: Suite du précédent post, pour JTFAM et pour réhabiliter Duo, parce que c'est mon personnage préféré et que je ne le ferai jamais passer pour un idiot à ce point…

.

.

* * *

.

**Fé d'hiver**

_**.**_

_**Terres écossaises,**__**  
**__**AC 195**_

_**.**_

En sortant de l'hôpital, Duo tombe nez à nez sur Heero.

- A ce qui paraît, on a plus de chances de tomber sur des fées au chevet des malades…

- Qui est-ce ?

Duo soupire… comme si on pouvait tromper Heero !

- Elle s'appelle Neira, elle aura 11 ans ce mois-ci... si elle se réveille.

- Un dommage collatéral d'une de tes missions ?

- Oui…

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Duo.

- Je sais.

- Nous avons une mission à terminer.

- Ca aussi, je le sais ! Mais j'ai bien calculé qu'on pouvait s'accorder au moins une heure.

- Tu _t'es_ accordé une heure.

- Wufei ne voulait pas traverser la ville… J'avais pas d'arguments pour le convaincre, alors comme il a parlé de faits divers, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion en prétendant ne pas comprendre.

- Tu aimes te faire passer pour un idiot, Maxwell, intervient justement Wufei en les rejoignant, suivi de Quatre.

- Si ça peut tromper nos ennemis…

- Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, mais tes coéquipiers et amis, lui rappelle Quatre. Tu ne peux pas vraiment nous tromper, on commence à bien te connaître, ajoute-t-il en ignorant le grognement de Wufei.

- Vous n'avez pas cherché à me retenir, pourtant…

- C'était pour vérifier que tu ne nous trahissais pas.

- Ce que Wufei veut dire, corrige Quatre, c'est qu'on se doutait que tu avais une bonne raison d'agir comme ça. Alors on a préféré te laisser faire et attendre le retour d'Heero et Trowa.

- Ok... Merci, alors… je crois…

- Tu _crois_ ? s'indigne Wufei. Par Nataku, tu mériterais que je te coupe ta natte !

- Ca suffit, rejoignons Trowa, tranche Heero avant qu'ils ne repartent dans une joute verbale familière. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-il en regardant Duo.

Celui-ci affiche alors un énorme sourire.

- Nope !

- Alors en route.

- J'étais pas vraiment crédible à vouloir chercher un "fé d'hiver" ici, je m'en rends bien compte… reprend Duo après quelques pas en silence.

- Tu n'es pas idiot à ce point, Maxwell, mes ancêtres en soient témoins !

- Ca et aussi le fait qu'on a Heero !

- Quel rapport ?

- Bah 'ro, c'est notre fé d'hiver à nous !

- …

-…

- Comme c'est mignon…

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Quatre ?

- Absolument rien, Heero…

.

.

* * *

_merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous a fait sourire :)_

.


End file.
